1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, and more particularly to an adjustable fastener for garment such as brassiere and dress accessories.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, underwear such as brassiere is generally constructed to have two brassiere cups and a front fastener provided between the two brassiere cups such that the wearer is able to easily wear the brassier via the front fastener for enhancing the comfort of the brassiere. However, such front fastener cannot adjust a distance between the two brassiere cups to fit the brassiere on the wearer's body. Even though the brassiere contains an adjustable clip to adjust the loop size of the brassiere, such adjustable clip is inconvenient and cannot adjust the distance between the two brassiere cups. In addition, it is so complicated for the wearer to adjust the loop size of the brassiere via the adjustable clip to fit the brassiere cups on the wearer's body. With the marketing grows rapidly, it is a need of the brassiere with a buckle which can be easy to operate, reliable and a size-adjustable feature. The inventor of the present invention provides a “self-lock buckle with antiskid feature” in China Patent No. 0320118861.1 to adjust the size of the underwear. It is an improvement to solve the technical drawback and to enhance the operation of the fastener for the underwear.